


This

by SomewhereApart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-first-kiss ditty. I was challenged to a word limit and a rating, and this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

> It was suggested in conversation that one cannot properly write the sexytimes in under 1000 words. So I did it in under 500. The result is below.

His hands are everywhere.

They're not, not really, but it's been so long since she's been touched, and he's coasting over her skin so restlessly, that it feels that way. It's been so long since she's been wanted, and she's not sure she's ever been wanted like this, not even with Daniel, because that was young, and sweet, and innocent, and this is his fingers tugging at buttons until they can cup her breast or slip and slide between her thighs where she's wet, wet, wet, and so sensitive to his touch. This isn't sweet, or young, it's wanton and very grown up, and Regina feels her body come alive for him, for this thief with the lion tattoo, who guarded her heart as best he could, and vows to get it back.

And then he's on his knees in front of her, and she presses her hands hard to the bark of the tree at her back and hopes he can't see how desperately she wants this. Him. All of it. He tugs her pants down, and if she had her heart it would be hammering in her chest, but she doesn't and she wants him all the same. His tongue slides against her clit, and she cries out softly, and she can feel him smile before he starts in earnest, his fingers gripping her thighs, his mouth a marvel against her, and Regina gasps for breath, and moans, and fists her hands in his hair and loses herself to him.

He stops before she comes, and she wants to kill him, can't he see how desperately she needs this, but then he's standing again, and crushing his wet lips to hers, and his hands are reaching for her thighs, and hoisting her up, and they get his pants open and shoved down his hips, and then he's pressing into her and it's been so long she needs a minute to adjust, but then he's rocking against her and it's so, so, so good. He holds her steady, and undoes her thrust by thrust and soon she's crying out and tipping her head back as she comes, and it thuds against the tree painfully but she doesn't even care.

He spills inside her with a groan of her name - _her_ name - and Regina thinks she owes Snow big time for unknowingly pushing her toward this. Because this is amazing, and her body is buzzing with something she normally only feels with magic, but it's not magic, it's him, and them, and his mouth is at her throat again, his breath hot and heavy against her, and his hands are everywhere, and she thinks fleetingly that to hell with her heart, she doesn't even need it.

Not if she can have this.


End file.
